De:Italia Para:Sacro Imperio Romano
by Surya Hatoway
Summary: Italia ha esperado por su amor tantos años que ha decidido aceptar su muerte y para despedirse de Sacro Imperio Romano el le escribe una carta.


31 de diciembre, 1899

Querido Sacro Imperio Romano:

Te he estado esperando. A pesar, de que hace muchos años Francia me dijo que no regresarias, te he estado esperando. Segun tengo entendido te fuiste al rededor de 1806 pero Hungria me dijo que viviste mas que eso, me dijo que fuiste fuerte hasta el ultimo momento. En realidad eso no me extraña para nada, siempre fuiste muy fuerte y valiente ¡Tan diferente a mi!

Desde que te fuiste no he parado de cocinar dulces y pasteles. En estos ultimos 100 años todos los que me rodean han comido pasteles diariamente. Ellos ya se han aburrido de comerlos, a ecepcion de mi hermano. Pero aunque el los coma, son demasiados. Los he estado regalando casa por casa en todo europa. Gracias a eso llegue a la conclusion de que las cosas cambiaron mucho desde que desapareciste.

Francia creo las fabricas y ahora todos las estan implementando. España se quedo sin colonias y sin mi hermano, pero aun asi Romano vive mas con Antonio que conmigo. Estados unidos ¿Lo conoces? Bueno, el se volvio una nacion sumamente poderosa. El y mi hermanita Hungria se casaron y ahora forman el Imperio Austrohungaro. Eso si que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Las naciones latinoamericanas estan aceptando inmigrantes extranjeros, muchos italianos han ido hacia alli. Inglaterra esta feliz de que todo el tema de napoleon se haya acabado, pero sigue cabando agujeros (por si acaso, supongo). Suiza logro independizarse de Francia, se volvio mas xenofobo de lo habitual. Lichtenstein aun vive como sirvienta de Austria, dudo que pueda ser completamente independiente algun dia (es que, es tan pequeña). Yo, por mi parte, me unifique con mi hermano y nos convertimos en una nacion independiente. Queria comentarte esto para que estuvieras mejor enterado de lo que estubo pasando en tu ausencia, ya que tu habias conocido muy bien a las naciones de las que te estoy hablando, lamento si no te interesa saber de ellos o de mi.

Creo que no me estoy olvidando de nadie...

¡A si!¡Me olvidaba de Prusia! hera, hera~... Bueno, te alegrara saber que el se encuentra bien. Desde que te fuiste, siempre estaba muy deprimido, algo poco habitual en el. Cada vez que nos veiamos, el estaba cansado y con una gran mueca de tristeza. Pero cuando fui a llevarle dulces el otro dia, el estaba tan feliz. Ahora se porque. Cuando me hizo pasar a tomar te y comer dulces juntos, me presento a un chico ¡Una nueva nacion!

Prusia me explico, que esa persona se llamaba Alemania. Y era una nacion que habia sido nombrada como tal hace poco tiempo, igual que yo. Tambien me dijo que ese chico era su hermano menor.

Alemania, es muy parecido a ti. Es rubio, alto y de ojos azules. Me extraño que, fisicamente, tenia mi edad ¿Que no se supone que las naciones nacen como infantes? Bueno, me habian dicho que Estados Unidos se habia vuelto adulto de un dia para el otro. Por eso, deje de darle gran importancia a su edad. Es una nacion muy seria. Para serte sincero, me asusta un poco. Creo que es otra cosa en la que se parece a ti. Quizas, en el futuro, el y yo podamos ser amigos.

Creo que te estoy contando mucho sobre esa persona, pero me di cuenta que si Alemania es el hermanito de Prusia ¡Tambien seria tu hermano menor! Es extraño ¿verdad?

La verdad, siento que he estado divagando mucho, porque no quiero ni recordar la razon de esta carta. Pero es mi obligacion ser sincero contigo. Te estoy escribiendo esto para decirte que ya no puedo esperarte mas. Te he esperado por tanto tiempo, que mi corazon ya no puede soportar el peso de las lagrimas.

Yo decidi no creerle a Francis, ni a Toño, ni siquiera a Eli y al . Necesitaba sentir que tu volverias a mi lado. Por eso nunca lloraba cuando me decian que estabas en ese otro lugar, al que no puedo mencionar por miedo a que mi corazon se vuelva cenizas.

Ya no te esperare porque no puedes regresar a mi lado. Las lagrimas que corren por mis mejillas confirman mis palabras. Este crudo sentimiento que abandona mi cuerpo... no se si es la esperanza de volverte a ver o el presentimiento de que sigues con vida. Ese, que mas que presentimiento era deseo y creencia absurda.

No me malentiendas ¡Quiero verte! y mas que nunca. Solo he admitido que no podre. Porque no vas a volver. Lo se, el abuelo Roma tampoco volvio.

Pero tu recuerdo, seguira. Prometo nunca olviderte. Esta promesa no la rompere.

Es triste que de dos promesas que te hice, solo pudiera cumplir un... "Te esperare" es la que no pude cumplir.

¡Prometo cumplir esta!¡Por favor no te enojes!

Nunca te olvidare, mi amado Sacro Imperio Romano... Ojala algun dia nos volvamos a ver. Pero ya no esperare ese dia. Si te vuelvo a ver ¡Seguro me sorprendere! Pero no te dejare de amarte.

¿Ojala esta carta te llegue algun dia?

Te amo.

Italia Veneciano (Feliciano Vargas)


End file.
